


HT & T

by bgn846



Series: And Then There Were None Left to be Tickled [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caretaking, Don't bet Gladio he'll win, Gen, Gladio gets payback, Hog tied and tickled, Iggy isn't going to get you out of this one Noct, Iggy might help Gladio instead, M/M, Massage, Noct loses a bet, Pre roadtrip, Shit like this doesn't really happen but who cares its fun, Ties, hog tied, tickle, tickled, ticklish, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct makes a bet with Gladio and loses, subsequently the shield gets to tickle torture the crown prince as payback.





	HT & T

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but it was fun to write. I haven't picked on Noct yet so this seemed like a fun thing to do! Enjoy. :)

Ignis thought he heard yelling as he approached the door to Noct’s apartment but perhaps he was hearing things.  Once he inserted the key and started to open the door though, he was sure he had heard something.   What exactly it was he still had yet to discover.

He stopped with a look of confusion on his face once he walked into the living room and saw Gladio and Noct.  “What exactly is going on here?” He asked.

“Specs!  Thank the six! You have to get me out of this!” Noct whined loudly from where he was sitting or rather laying on the couch.

“Oh no you don’t, you lost the bet fair and square!  Deal with it princess!.” Gladio shot back quickly from his seat on the coffee table. 

Ignis had to walk further into the room to see around Gladio’s tall frame.   He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Gladio before speaking. “Well this is interesting.  Did he fight you or go willingly?”

“He had no choice, he lost a bet so I just guilt tripped his scrawny ass.”  

Ignis winced as he strolled closer. “Did you really have to use his highness’ ties?”

“I picked out the ugly ones that were polyester.  I know better than to use the fancy silk ones, figured it would make you less annoyed.”

“GUYS!  Stop debating about the damn ties!! This is uncomfortable!” Noctis interjected after a few minutes of being ignored.

“Well maybe someone shouldn’t make stupid bets!” Gladio threw back at him.

“What exactly happened?” Ignis queried.

“Princess bet me that I couldn’t do more than 120 pushups in a minute.”

Ignis frowned. “Ouch, well that was less than smart Noct.”

Noct tried to cut him off with an excuse but Gladio spoke over him. “If he won I would let him off training for a whole week.”

“And I take it this is what happened since he lost?” parried the advisor.

“Hog tied and tickled for no less than fifteen minutes.” The shield responded with a smirk.

Ignis just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.  “I’m going to start dinner. Try not to break him.”

“Wait! You can’t leave me like this! Ignis! Please!”  The prince desperately begged.

“I suppose I could be the time keeper so as to make sure you don’t go over the fifteen minute mark.” Ignis quietly added as he stepped back into the living room. 

“ARRGGGG!  You are no help!  Nevermind!  I’ll just die here on the couch and it will be your fault.”  Noct squirmed trying to get away.

Ignis ignored him and walked away again.  Noct was starting to freak out.  He was currently lying on his stomach on the couch with his feet and hands tied together behind his back.  His legs were bent at the knees and his bare feet had been secured to his wrists.  He really couldn’t go anywhere.  “You better stick to the timer Gladio or I’ll tell my dad you tried to kill me!”

Gladio sighed. “I’m not going to hurt you dummy.  Tickling is supposed to be fun, especially when your victim.. er… friend can’t get away.” 

Ignis chose this moment to reappear with a kitchen timer in hand.  “Here we are gentlemen the official counter.   Shall I?”

“Oh!  Wait, Iggy do you have a feather I could use for his feet?” Gladio asked excitedly.

Ignis thought for a moment as Noct stared on in horror.  “Yes. Hold on one moment.”  He gracefully walked away and down the hall to the linen closet.  Noct could hear him rummaging through items until he returned with a feather duster. “Will this do?”

Gladio grinned wide and took the item and inspected it.  “Perfect, mind if I pluck one feather?”

“Be my guest, but I really must start on dinner so could you hurry up and begin torturing the crown prince.  Please.” He sighed as he started the timer and walked back into the kitchen.

Before Noct could protest Gladio slowly began dragging the feather across his exposed soles.  He flinched at first and bit down on his lips to keep from making a sound.  Perhaps he might survive this but then his shield started to get creative and used the tip of the feather to poke his heels and toes.  After only a minute he let out his first yelp. 

It was like Gladio had turned into a villain from a bond movie, he had a look of pure delight on his face as he coaxed more squeals and yelps out of the prince.   Noct dared a glance at the timer and only two minutes had gone by.  He was a goner.   He was already getting breathless and Gladio had just started.

Distracted by the timer he didn’t have time to catch himself when Gladio ditched the feather and used his calloused fingers to attack his feet.  This time Noct screamed and flinched hard.  Since his limbs were tied all he succeeded in doing was rolling and slamming into the floor wedging between the couch and the coffee table.

“Try not to damage him!” Ignis yelled from the kitchen.

Gladio couldn’t even respond, he was laughing so hard he fell off his perch from the coffee table with a thump.  “Iggy…  You… gotta try… this.”  He wheezed out in-between breaths.  “It’s so much fun!”

Noct was focusing on getting air into his lungs and he missed the front door opening again.  Prompto gasped when he entered the living room. “Noct, buddy are you okay?!  Big guy?”  he looked quizzically between the two.

“He’s just paying a debt Prompto, he lost a bet.  He’ll be free in another…” Gladio glanced at the timer ticking away on the coffee table. “Eight minutes.”

Noct groaned at that admission. “Help me Prompto! I’m dying.”

Prompto hurriedly went over to them and crouched down next to Gladio, he was hovering his hands near to Noct’s feet. 

“Sunshine, If you so much as loosen those knots before that timer goes off you’ll be taking his place.”

Prompto sucked in his breath and withdrew his hands like he had been burned. “Sorry buddy I can’t win against the big guy.” 

Gladio seemed to finally take in Nocts new position on the floor and he started smirking.  The prince had landed partially on his back and half his ribs were exposed.  Noct caught him looking and started babbling.  “No. no. no. Gladio please don’t. Don’t.   That will kill me for sure.” 

His pleas were drown out by his own squeals as Gladio attacked his side with gusto.  It felt like an eternity had passed.  Fingers were digging into his sides making his whole body convulse.  Breathing was difficult and his face was getting hot.   Then there was a merciful break and he was allowed to breathe again. 

He was gasping for air and could feel tears pricking at the edge of his eyes.  “How….. much more… time?”  He sputtered out.

Prompto answered him. “Five more minutes left.”

“Aaaaaarrrrgg, I.  I can’t make it.” His chest felt so tight and he hadn’t caught his breath yet.  He rested his forehead against the couch and closed his eyes trying to regain some composure.   Then he felt a different set of hands teasing him just above his hip where his skin was exposed. 

“Prompto!”  He hollered looking betrayed. 

“It looks like fun, I wanna try, you can kick me later for it.”  He responded sheepishly.

“I would never kick you.” He huffed. 

Gladio took this moment to resume his rib torture and Prompto leaned out of the way.  Noct just winced and was screaming again.  Again the assault on his senses went on for what felt like ages.  He couldn’t think straight.  He squirmed to get away but only managed to rotate fully on his back and Gladio just started to tickle him on both his sides. 

“Uncle!” Noct managed to yell at one point when he thought he might pass out and the hands stopped. “Time?” He panted.

“Two minutes left.” Gladio offered with a grin.

Ignis appeared from the kitchen after hearing Gladio announce the time. “Oh perfect you all are almost done.  Dinner is nearly ready.   Don’t forget his neck.”

“Specs! That’s not helping!”

“Oh Yes, I see your point.  Gladio couldn’t possible reach your ribs and your neck at the same time.  I’ll be more than happy to help then.”  Ignis smirked leaning down to kneel next to Noct’s head. 

“OH! Not what I meant!” Noct looked absolutely terrified. 

Looking at the blonde Ignis narrowed his eyes. “Prompto get ready to call the time.” Gladio, ready?”

Gladio looked giddy as he nodded approval and then before Noct could protest his shield and advisor attacked him.  He thought Gladio tickled like a mad man but he had forgotten about his advisor with his slender but strong fingers.   They worked into his neck muscles and pried his chin away from sensitive spots.  He couldn’t even yell out he was so caught up trying to breathe. 

Suddenly he felt nothing.  Prompto must have called time but he didn’t hear it.  The rush of blood in his ears was deafening.  His chest was heaving as he desperately gasped for breath and pulled at his bonds. 

“Gladio.” He weakly panted. “Please. Please… I … can’t…”   He had been vaguely aware that Ignis had walked away but then his presence was by his side again.   

“Here are some scissors, Gladio. Just cut him free no need to worry about the knots.”  Ignis said calmly.

“You sure? I was going to try and save them.”  The shield asked tentatively.

“I’ve been looking for a good excuse to get rid of those hideous ties for years.  People give them as gifts and I just can’t bring myself to throw them in the bin.” 

Gladio laughed and took the scissors.  He gently shifted the prince on his side so he could reach the knots and carefully cut Noct free.   

“Prompto, help me set the table and finish getting dinner ready will you?” Ignis asked.  Prompto got up and bounded off to help while Gladio assisted Noct in sitting up on the floor.  

Noct felt exhausted as Gladio’s strong grip on his shoulders pulled him upright.  Then a large hand ruffled his hair and landed at the base of his neck squeezing gently.  “You held up great, kiddo.  That was fun, we should make bets more often.”

“I don’t think I could survive.”  He offered quietly with a small smile.  “Did I laugh at all or just scream?”

“You laughed a little, you just didn’t notice.” He smirked. “I guess it was mostly screaming though.” 

Noct sighed and leaned forward resting his head on the couch cushion.  Gladio pushed himself off the floor and walked into the kitchen. “Oooohh Noct your gonna be happy you put up with being tickled!  Iggy must really like you or something.”

Noct just groaned and mumbled.  Then without warning two tattooed arms were reaching under his arms from behind and lifting him off the floor.  “Gladio, what are you doing?”  He gasped shaking slightly.  “Please no more I can’t take it.”

“Calm down, I’m just getting you to the table, figured your legs are like butter right now.” 

It was true, his legs were shaky but he wasn’t expecting his shield to literally bridal carry him to the table.  “I might be able to walk.” He responded sheepishly before he caught a whiff of what Ignis was cooking in the kitchen.  “Are those fries?!”  He asked with renewed energy.

“Yes your highness.” Ignis responded as he fished the last batch out of the fryer. 

Gladio detoured to the kitchen with Noct still cradled in his arms and stopped near to the counter so he could reach a fry.  He grabbed one and quickly popped it in his mouth before snatching a second and feeding it to Gladio as he brought him to the table.

As he sat waiting for what appeared to be the best dinner ever, cheeseburgers and fries, he was aware that Gladio hadn’t taken a seat yet.  Then he felt two hands on his shoulders and he tensed up immediately expecting another onslaught of tickling. 

Gladio grumbled near to his ear. “Just relax; I’m getting the tension out of your shoulders from being trussed up.  You’ll probably enjoy dinner more.” 

Noct blissed out for a few minutes as his shield worked on massaging the tight muscles in his shoulders and upper back.  Soon enough Ignis and Prompto had joined them at the table and Gladio patted his neck as he went to take his seat. 

“By the way Specs, thanks for the help.” Noct added sarcastically after a few bites of burger. “I can’t believe you did that to me.”

“Well Noctis, you should learn to be more specific in the help that you require, otherwise it’s left up to the interpretation of the recipient.”

Noct went to rebuff his statement but decided against it and chose to shove another bite of burger in his mouth and look put out, finally deciding to add. “I’ll just be sure to do more research before I bet someone again.”


End file.
